


white lies

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Following
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debra has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	white lies

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment fic prompt, any, any, white lies

Debra knew it was going to be a long road towards recovery but she never thought it would be this long;  months later and she's still gasping for breath, heart still palpitating for no reason, still sleeping with the lights on because she's afraid of the dark, waking every night after dreaming of earth thunking against the coffin lid. 

It doesn't seem to be getting any easier and the only thing that reassures her is Mike, who is there with her through every gasp, every scream, every panicked moment, holding her in his strong arms, telling her she's going to be fine.

She's not sure she believes him - she's not even sure he believes it himself - but she's too grateful for the lie to call him on it. 


End file.
